


Anthony: I Miss Her

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anthony Edward Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Steve calls Tony by his full name, mentions of Maria Stark, missing a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Based on this headcanon: Tony doesn’t hate people calling him Anthony because his father used to call it him. Actually, it was his mother who always insisted on Anthony, and hearing people call him that makes him miss her terribly.





	Anthony: I Miss Her

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon from: starspangledsprocket on tumblr, fic from my tumblr capxtony following on from the headcanon.

“Tony?”

Tony was so engrossed in his work he barely even noticed Steve coming into the room. He was actually in the living room, by himself, with the news on the TV while he was doing some work on the tablet in his hand.

“Tony, I was gonna make some lunch. What d’you want?”

“Mm…” He mumbled absent-mindedly. Tony was reading something on his tablet. He heard the mention of food - well, food could wait.

“Honey, please, come on. You’ve been doing work all day,” Steve chastised him, looking at him through creased eyebrows.

Tony read through the logistsics. No, that couldn’t be right! He had done something wrong. Dammit, he thought, as he rubbed his hand over his head, sighing heavily.

“Anthony Edward Stark, get over here right now.”

Tony’s mouth popped open in surprise as he looked up from his tablet and turned slowly, wide-eyed to see Steve standing about five metres away, crossing his arms sternly. That’s exactly how his mother would look at him expectantly when he had done something wrong. But he wasn’t a child anymore. And his mother hadn’t been here in a long time.

He must have been really tired; his eyes already felt like they were burning, and he blinked several times.

His face twitched.

“No one calls you Anthony much, huh?” Steve said, coming over to him.

Tony shook his head, not really trusting his voice.

“Come on, you look pretty beat, wh- Tony? What’s the matter?“ Steve asked, concerned at the look on Tony’s face. Tony shook his head, his lips turned down.

“Tony?” Steve came up to him, but Tony stepped back. “What’s wrong?”

“Er - no-nothing, it’s just, my - “ He forced himself to look up shyly at Steve. “My mother called me that. My- ” Tony stopped, took in a breath, and Steve went forward and grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him forward to his chest.

“Oh, Tony, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice muffled by Tony’s hair, as Tony laid his chin on Steve’s shoulder, leaning into him.

“I…I just miss her, sometimes,” He mumbled.

“I know,” Steve stroked Tony’s head understandably. “I didn’t mean to - erm, I didn’t know- ”

“No, it’s fine,” Tony said, his voice full of moisture. Steve held on tight to him.

“You know, I think she would have liked you. If she really got to know you,” Tony said, leaning away slightly to look Steve in his soft eyes. It made Tony smile to think of how much his mom would have liked Steve.

Steve looked down at Tony’s solemn eyes and managed to smile. He leant his forehead to Tony’s.

“I would’ve liked to meet her.” Tony smiled sadly back at him, as Steve cupped his face and pressed a thumb underneath his ear. “Lets go and get some food, yea?” He rubbed Tony’s face.  
“Yea, sure,” Tony replied softly, and Steve put his arm around his waist to hold him close to him as he smiled, and Steve led him into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
He hoped that he could maybe make Tony open up a bit more about his parents, especially his mother, as he didn’t talk about it very often, but Steve got the thought Tony might want to. And Steve would love to get to know the woman who made Tony into his loving self, as he had already met the genius, brave father Howard, but Maria, he thought, might be a different story.


End file.
